


Glasses

by razorbladecass



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/pseuds/razorbladecass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Jack got his glasses, it was game over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Mark hiding his big crush (love) on Jack/Sean, but he just can't take it anymore when Jack get's his glasses.
> 
> I hope I didn't butcher this too much. Eek.
> 
> Enjoy!

Mark sighed happily as he listened to Jack ramble on about some bug in a game he played. He wouldn’t care to admit that he wasn’t _really_ listening to Jack’s story, but he also wouldn’t deny it if asked. What he _would_ deny is if someone (especially Jack) asked if he had gotten lost in the endless pools of blue that were the Irishman’s eyes. He swore that he could just stare at Jack all day.

It wasn’t only his bubbly personality or his obnoxiously cute laugh that Mark found so intriguing; it was everything about him. The way his eyes seemed to sparkle when he talked about something that made him happy. The adorable puppy-dog look he gave Mark when he was begging him to play a game. The way he ran his hands through his hair when he was nervous. His smile that could light up a room. Everything about the man had Mark falling head over heels for him.

“Mark!” Jack shouted, effectively snapping Mark out of his trance. He looked at the Irishman, resembling that of a deer caught in headlights. Jack let out a throaty chuckle. “Were ya even listenin’?”

Mark’s cheeks tinted pink and he shook his head. “N-no. I was…” He chewed at his lip. “ _Thinking_.” He hoped that Jack wouldn’t ask what about.

The Irishman nodded, running his slender fingers through his bright green hair. Mark watched the movement, nearly amazed. “It’s not important or anythin‘. Just a glitch in a game.” He shrugged his shoulders and smiled up at the American. Mark found it hard to breathe.

“I’m sorry…” He hung his head in shame, then looked back up at his friend. “Tell me again. I promise I won’t get distracted.” He hoped that he could keep that promise; especially when Jack was giggling so cutely and watching him with those gorgeous baby blues. Mark swallowed thickly and began listening to Jack once again.

* * *

 

The American laid in bed and sighed, reaching over and grabbing his phone. He unlocked it, deciding to look through Tumblr for a bit.

He smiled at little doodles of him and Tiny Box Tim and reblogged them in a heartbeat.

He blushed as he saw some quite amazing fanart of Jack and himself making out while lying in bed. Mark internally slapped himself and mustered the strength to ignore his dick.

Mark’s heart stopped. That, or it just started beating so fast that he couldn’t keep track. He sat up in bed and stared at his phone. A feeling of pure adoration bubbled up in his chest.

Jack got glasses.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of the photo. He could only admire the absolute adorableness that was Sean “Jack” McLoughlin.

Jack had the cutest smile on his face, making his cheeks look _so damn kissable._ His hair was a floof that was nearly hanging in his eyes and Mark wanted to run his fingers through the strands. To top it all off, Jack was wearing a beanie; Mark always loved the way he looked in beanies.

Mark blinked for the first time in what seemed like ages. He locked his phone, placing it gently on the bed before he let his head fall into his open hands below him.

He had decided that he either had to tell Jack about his feelings, or get over them.

The pit in his stomach made him want to cry.

* * *

 

Mark had forbid himself from getting on any type of social media. He knew that the photo of Jack, and probably more, were circulating. Why would they _not_ be? The Irishman was absolutely gorgeous.  
He swallowed around a lump in his throat.

* * *

 

The American told himself that he’d rather be dead, though he knew he was _extremely_ over-exaggerating.

_Jack: we havent talked in forever. Im skyping your ass_

_Me: Just my ass?_

_Jack: harhar. go login ya big smelly_

Mark nervously awaited the call from Jack, chewing at his lip until it hurt. He hadn’t talked to Jack, nor had he planned to, since his whole… _Whatever_ it was when Jack had gotten glasses. He sighed heavily and sat back in his chair.

It wasn’t long before Jack called, the sound causing Mark’s head to shoot up off the chair. He swallowed thickly and hesitantly answered.

The air in Mark’s lungs quickly left him once he realized the Irishman was wearing his glasses. Mark cleared his throat. “H-hey.”

“Hey! How are ya?” Jack responded in his normal, cheerful tone. It made Mark smile. Kinda.

“I’m okay.”

Jack frowned and Mark wanted to punch himself. “Only _okay_? What’s goin’ on? Is everythin’ all right?” Jack pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his index finger and Mark couldn’t help but think that he looked like a sexy librarian. He _really_ wanted to punch himself.

“Y-yeah, everything’s fine.” He gave a weak smile when Jack’s frown didn’t lift. “Promise.”

Jack let out a small sigh and Mark chewed his lip. “Fine, I guess I believe ya.” He flashed a devilish grin and Mark’s cheeks heated. “So what’cha been up’ta?”

Mark cleared his throat and cast his eyes downward to avoid once again being trapped in Jack’s gaze. He shrugged as he began playing with the string on his hoodie. “Nothing.” He didn’t want to be short with Jack, but he _also_ didn’t want to tell him the truth (that being that last time he jerked off, he accidentally moaned Jack’s name when he came and then spent the next few days extremely upset with himself. Thinking about it now made him blush.)

He looked up from his hoodie to meet Jack’s eyes, which were filled with concern. “Are you _sure_ yer okay?”

Well. Now was as good a time as any.

Mark took a deep breath, looking back down. “No, I’m not. I’ve had… F-feelings for you for a long time and I j-just…” He sighed. “You got your stupid glasses and it made everything worse because you’re so damn cute in them and I was avoiding you, hoping that it was just some _phase_.” He glanced up at Jack, seeing the Irishman staring at him blankly. He took another deep breath. “B-but it wasn’t. It _isn’t_.” He began chewing at his lip between words. “I-I think I love you, Jack…” He swallowed harshly and cursed himself for wanting to cry. He looked up at Jack, seeing the Irishman in his stupid glasses with that adorable look on his face. “I understand if you don’t wanna talk to me anymore or whatever.” He sighed loudly, beginning to mess with his hoodie again.

He heard Jack laugh and he looked up, confused. Jack was in a full-on fit of laughter, eyes squeezed shut and hand on his stomach. Mark felt his heart drop.

He didn’t speak, only watched on as Jack’s wheezing quieted down. He wiped at his eyes before looking back at Mark with a huge grin. “Are ya _blind_ , Mark?” The American was _beyond_ confused. What the hell was Jack on about? Mark furrowed his brow and waited for Jack to continue. The Irishman smiled fondly at his friend. “I love you, too, ya big doof.” Mark’s heart felt like it had leapt into his throat. “I thought you knew, honestly.” He gave Mark a sly grin as he leaned back in his chair. “I thought I made it pretty damn obvious. I _tried to,_ at least.”

Mark found himself smiling wider than he had in his entire life, he was pretty sure. Oh, the things that Irishman could do to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Love you guys! Stay awesome!
> 
> Have a request? Send me an ask! razorbladecass.tumblr.com


End file.
